BFB
by AryaTyrell
Summary: A songfic with B.F.B by Victoria Justice. James/Katie oneshot :


**YAYYY! MY FIRST JATIE FANFIC! : D This is one of the few stories I have WITHOUT Tess (sob!), so this is definitely something new to me. This is a songfic for "B.F.B" by Victoria Justice. I. AM. IN. LOVE WITH THAT SONG! (there aren't enough exclamation marks in the world to convey how much I love it) But to be honest, it felt kind of weird writing the romance of a 20 year old and an 11 year old (actually, Ciara Bravo is 14 in real life!) **

**But maybe it's because I'm new at it? Ehhh. Just read it. **

_I call you up when I know he's at home _

Katie picked up her phone, all the while staring at the clock in the lobby. It was 1:30- James would be back from his piano lesson by now. She slowly dialed the number of apartment 2J and waited with baited breath.

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

"Hello?" a husky voice answered- James's voice. Katie jumped and suddenly slid her finger to the 'End Call' icon. Thank God the room phone didn't have caller ID. Heart racing, she thought miserably, _I can't even talk to him without having a heart attack. _

She made a beeline for the elevator, in hopes of going back up to 2J and just having a little quality time with her Playstation. "When in doubt, play video games!" Kendall had told her once.

Within a few minutes she had arrived at the warm, inviting door of 2J. She reached for her key, which, as usual, was not in her pocket. Katie stood on tiptoe and ran her fingers over the top of the doorframe. No, it wasn't there. Ugh. Where had Logan put it now? Oh, there it was. It was sticking out from underneath the welcome mat. _What a stupid place to hide it_, she thought savagely.

She let herself in, only to find her four guy friends spread out on the couch which she had intended to live on for the next few hours. They appeared to be watching _The Lord of the Rings, _a movie she was obsessed with. Katie's annoyance evaporated a little at this, and she crossed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She hopped on the counter next to the sink and started filling up her glass.

_Why can't I tell when he's looking at me? _

Katie glanced over at the living room. Logan and Kendall had their full attention on the movie, Carlos was sleeping (which wasn't unusual) and James- was he looking at her? If he was, _why_ was he looking at her?

_Should I give him a smile, should I get up and leave? _

Katie debated whether or not to flash him her best smile or to just leave and not cause any drama to stress over. She settled for no reaction at all, and just looked back at the sink. With a start she realized her glass was overflowing and she quickly turned the handle to stop the flow.

_I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking. _

It was weird, liking your brother's best friend. Especially if he was older than you. Katie didn't really know when she started liking him- she just woke up one day and saw him differently. Like when he smiled, time froze, at least for Katie. And when he looked at her with those hypnotizing brown eyes- it was enough to make anyone pass out. She'd confided to Camille and only Camille about him over lunch the other day. Camille had said with a dreamy look in her eye: "You know, some people fall in love, and others step into it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie had asked.

"When you _fall _in love, you unintentionally start to love someone. Like, one day you just wake up and smell the roses! But when you _step _into love, you force yourself. You think you like that person, when you really don't."

"Like with you and Logan?"

Camille put a hand over her heart. "I said no such thing!"

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend? _

"Well, have you and James ever gone anywhere together?" Camille asked her, leaning closer to her.

"We _were _going to see _Easy A_ this weekend…" Katie said slowly.

"Alone?"

"No, with the other guys."

"Well, it sounds fine to me if you guys go alone," Camille said with a shrug, leaning back in her chair. "But, really, it matters what Kendall says, not what I say. He is, after all, your brother."

_I really hope I can get him alone, I just don't, don't want her to know _

"I think Kendall would have a hemorrhage if he knew I liked James," Katie said, making a face. "But I do wish we were going alone."

"Really? Why?"

"So I can tell him… stuff…"

"Bet I know what 'stuff' is," Camille had teased her.

"Ah, shut up."

_I really think that I might be his type_

Katie brought herself back to the present. She looked back at James, whose attention was returned to the movie. Why, why, why didn't he like her? She was absolutely, positively convinced they were compatible together. She'd even gone online and checked all the astrology stuff that Logan said was B.S. And what about all that stuff she'd done for him over the years? Getting him a job, giving him girl advice? And what about how he'd acted with her and Kyle? He'd been definitely jealous then.

_Because if you're not around, he's not acting too shy _

Katie cursed Kendall silently. Whenever Kendall was around, she couldn't say what she wanted to James, and he couldn't do the same. It was like there was a more reserved version of them whenever Kendall was in the room.

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move, is this all in my head? I don't know what to do _

Sometimes Katie obsessed over the smallest things he did, like tweaking her nose or messing up her hair. To the outsider, it looked like just brother/sisterish kind of stuff, but to her it was a declaration of love. Well, it was for a few hours, anyway. After looking back on it, she would realize that she was being stupid the whole time and he didn't like her and all that was because they were friends. At one point Katie screamed into her pillow because she was so confused and frustrated.

_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking _

James could read anyone like a book, but no one could ever guess what was going through his mind. James could know when something was wrong or when someone was lying just by looking at them, but he himself hid his emotions extremely well. Katie could sometimes read his expressions, but they were usually went, _I'm hungry _and _What time is it? _Nothing like, _Katie, will you marry me? _

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend? _

Katie swung her legs back and forth from the counter, her hands gripping the edge. She was determined to read his emotions at the movie on Saturday. It wasn't like they were going on a date or anything just… a casual hangout…

_I really hope I can get him alone, I just don't, don't want her to know _

Oh, screw the casual hangout! She wanted to be alone with him, without Kendall knowing. And how that was going to be possible, she had no idea. She could never hide anything from her brother- they were too close. They told each other everything, from relationship status to the annoying kid on the bus.

_Cause he's such a dream, and you know what I mean. If you were a bit late… _

In a lot of ways, Katie considered James her ideal. Good looking? Check. Sense of humor? Double check. Love for video games? Triple check. If only he wasn't Kendall's best friend…

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah punk rock drummer and he's six foot three _

Katie finally hopped off the counter and made her way to the bright orange couch. She squeezed next to James, who, luckily, was next to Kendall, so she could make it look like she wanted to sit next her brother. She brought her knees to her chest as she watched Gandalf plummet to his doom onscreen.

"Personally, I think that part when Frodo's like, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Is pretty stupid." James muttered to her. She giggled.

_I don't want to, but I want to, and I just can't get you outta my mind_

She looked up at him, and had a sudden, overwhelming urge to kiss him. But she couldn't, because Kendall was right there next to her… Oh, screw Kendall. He'd been the only milestone between her and James. So, without any hesitation at all, she kissed his cheek.

Katie felt James tense up next to her, and she braced herself for his reaction. But none came. Instead he leaned in and whispered to her, "I've been waiting for that for a long time."

Kendall, who had seen the whole thing, shrugged as though to say, _Well, if you must. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me. BFB, BFB, my best friend's brother, my best friend's brother _

**The end! Not much of an ending, I have to admit… Well, like I said, it was kind of weird writing about a love that has about a 9 year age difference (in the show. In real life it's like 6 years or something) but in July James is going to be 21, and that is going to make it even **_**weirder, **_**so I might just start and end with this fanfic. Well, at least I tried. Now I know… **


End file.
